Sleep Well, Kelly Jones
by Semisonic
Summary: Annabelle is head girl. Kelly is back. They're both drunk, and neither of them will admit it, but they want eachother more than anything.


"Back again, Kelly Jones?"

The ex-Head Girl would have jumped, but she had known that Annabelle had been sat watching her for a good ten minutes now. Instead, she smiled lazily, stubbing out her cigarette and turned around to face her successor who was stood in the doorway to the roof, hand on hip and a coy eyebrow raised.

"Isn't it past your bed time Fritton?" she asked sarcastically, looking Annabelle up and down unashamedly. _Head Girl suits her, _she thought, noticing the red lipstick that the younger girl had taken to wearing. Belle was more sophisticated than she remembered, and certainly a lot more confident.

Annabelle walked over to Kelly, coming to sit next to her and crossing one long leg over the other.

"Rules don't apply to Head Girl. You should know that," she replied smoothly, eyeing Kelly's hip flask and the open pack of cigarettes that lay between them. Picking up the hip flask, she opened it and sniffed it. Rum. "Mind if I...?" she asked, indicating the flask. Kelly nodded almost imperceptibly, lighting up another cigarette to hide her disquiet. Since when was Annabelle so...confident?

"So why are you here, Kel?" Annabelle asked, taking a long swallow of rum. Kelly smiled, remembering when Annabelle couldn't stand the smell of the stuff without pulling a face. How things had changed. Well, if this was how Belle wanted to play it, Kelly had never been known to back down in a battle of wills. She knew that Belle knew why she was here, the lustful looks she had been throwing at her throughout her short visit earlier in the year were proof of that, yet now the new Head Girl seemed to have rediscovered her aloofness.

"Me and Flash like to use this roof as a meeting point," she replied coolly, taking the rum off Annabelle and having a long swig herself. "Makes sense. It's secluded, and no one would ever think of it. I was just having a cig and then I'm going to head off." She was glad her story was actually true, apart from the bit about intending to 'head off'. Obviously she was not going to admit she had stuck around in the hope that Belle would find her up here.

"Uhuh." Annabelle did not believe a word of it, but she had always secretly envied Kel's poker face.

"So how's it going, Head Girl?" Kelly asked, turning the pressure on Annabelle. Of course she had been keeping up with events at her old school, through Flash and other contacts, but Belle was not to know that. The younger girl took another long gulp of rum before answering.

"It's good. I'm in control." For a second, Kelly could see a glimpse of Annabelle's insecurity through her mask of cool confidence and was glad it was still there. On the other hand, however, she sort of liked Belle's newfound self-assuredness. It suited her.

"How are the twins?"

Belle's mask slipped again, slightly, and Kelly repressed a smile. "They still cry for you sometimes," Annabelle admitted eventually, before adding, "Taylor and Andrea have certainly calmed down a lot since you left though."

Ouch. Kelly had to give her that one. _One of the things I had never learned whilst being Head Girl was how to get those two to get on, _she acknowledged silently.

"And Flash?"

"Doesn't come here half as much now he hasn't got your legs to ogle at." Annabelle grinned at Kelly for a second, a real, sincere grin, and the elder girl smiled back. Almost flirtatiously. _Almost. _

"And you?" Kelly raised an eyebrow and the sincerity had gone from the conversation again. Each girl was testing the other, to see their reactions.

"You mean, how am I coping without you to oversee operations?" Annabelle asked back sarcastically, smiling slightly and leaning a bit closer to Kelly. "Well, it is sometimes a bit lonely without you here. I guess that goes with being Head Girl though. A certain detachment from your peers."

Kelly nodded agreement, her heart pounding as she planned out what she was going to say next.

"It does get lonely in that room, all on your own," she remarked off-handedly, every muscle in her body on edge for the effect of her words on Annabelle. The undisguised lust was there on Belle's face. It was. But only for a second and then she regained her composure and ran a hand down Kelly's black bob.

"Have you done something different to your hair?" she asked innocently, and Kelly almost sighed in frustration. Annabelle knew exactly what she was doing, and was enjoying it. _The Posh Tottie have taught her too well, _Kelly thought as she gave some generic answer to Annabelle's question, realising just how close they were sitting to each other. Inhaling, she could smell rum and Belle's perfume. She was dizzy with the scent, such a contrast from the cold night air, and was no longer following the conversation, trusting her mouth to keep on giving appropriate replies without her brain getting involved.

She only came to her senses when she went to have some more rum and found it empty. Annabelle was watching her with another of those damn raised eyebrows and Kelly felt herself fall in lust with the younger girl all over again.

"Belle-," she began breathlessly, but Annabelle had already leant forward and put her hand on Kelly's cheek.

"You're drunk, Kelly Jones," she informed Kelly, relishing the opportunity to be in control, "And I'm assuming you drove here, yes? Well there's no way you can drive home. You're going to have to stay here overnight."

Kelly smirked, taking a hold of herself. She had given up precious ground just then, but she did not intend to let Annabelle have the upper hand for much longer.

"How very generous of you to offer," she replied, standing up, forcing herself not to sway in her high heels. Annabelle stood up as well and stumbled slightly, before Kelly put out a hand to stop her. It was as if an electric shock had run through the two girls where they touched, for they sprang apart as soon as they could, each reclaiming their own arm. They walked side by side down to Annabelle's room, Kelly's old room, the silence stretching between them.

As Annabelle fumbled with the lock, Kelly leant over her shoulder, putting her hands on Annabelle's waist.

"Allow me," she almost whispered in her ear, ignoring the shiver that ran through Annabelle at her touch, and took the key from her shaking hand, unlocking the door smoothly. "It comes with practise," she threw over her shoulder as she went into the room uninvited, turning abruptly to sit on the bed that used to be hers.

Annabelle followed her into the room, biting her bottom lip in thought. She wanted Kelly. She wanted her so badly. But her pride would not allow her to give up that easily. Her heart was pounding as she came to a conclusion about what she was going to do, and instead of going to join Kelly on the bed, she went to the wardrobe, bending down to get something out of the bottom.

"Not much has changed," Kelly remarked, glancing about the room, leaning back to gaze at the blown-up photograph pinned to the wall opposite the bed. It was of Annabelle and herself, and Kelly could not help but smile as she took it in. It was from one of the many parties over the summer before Kelly had left. The two girls had their arms tightly around each other, a bottle of wine apiece in their free hands, and they were both laughing, Annabelle with her perfect mouth wide open in a shriek of laughter.

"Well," Annabelle said, standing up and turning around to face Kelly again, her eyes dancing with amusement. She was about to play her ace. She twisted the sleeping bag she had retrieved in her hands and glanced down at it, watching Kelly's eyes follow. She couldn't however, discern the surprise in them. Kel would always have more composure than her, Annabelle decided, but at the moment there was no doubt that she had control.

"Sleep well, Kelly Jones."

Annabelle placed a quick, chaste kiss on the ex Head-Girl's lips, then turned and strode out of the room, headed for the dormitory with the rest of the girls, passion burning within her. She was tempted to turn back, to throw herself upon Kelly and kiss her again, to tell her that she was just teasing, that she wanted her more than anything. But they had established the rules of the game that they played, and Annabelle was unwilling to lose for want of self-control.

Behind her, the ex-head girl raised a hand to her lips, stunned. Annabelle's words echoed in her head, mocking her.

_Sleep well, Kelly Jones._


End file.
